Little Secrets Must Stay Hidden
by Kaiyako Amarante
Summary: Serena leaves Tokyo at the age 7 with her family to California, 10 years later she returns but shes not alone..
1. The Pain Of Loosing, The One You Love To...

                                                Little Secrets Must Say Hidden

"Go away, Serena!" yelled a furious eight year boy named, Darien

"Why?" asked seven year-old, Serena. Who continued to glare at Darien angrily as he constantly continued to yell at her in rage.

"Because…you messed up my shot with Raye Flame! You stupid brat!" Darien yelled once again but this time loudly in Serena's face, with hate tracing in his eyes.

"Don't you yell at me! It's my birthday!" Yelled back the angry small blond.

"I can yell at you if I want! I'm… um… I'm taller then you!" Darien implied smugly with a proud looking smile curving onto his face.

"Butt chunks!" Serena yelled in his face.

"Brat!" Darien screamed with venom in his small-undeveloped voice.

"Momma's boy!" whispered a sly smirking Serena. She saw Darien take a small step back as he glared at her with his stormy dark blue eyes. Serena slowly sat into her right hip placing her hands on her hips too.

"Serena, you are just a spoiled little girl. No body likes you. You know that, just as well as I do," yelled Darien with more venom in his voice then before, this made Serena take a step back. Darien just continued with not even thinking, "No body loves you, they all hate you. Just like I do. I hate you, I will repeat it again since you are a stupid meatball head. I hate you."

By this time, Serena had crystal clear tears running down from her small innocent face. Darien smiled with pride, he had won this fight. Serena turned her back on Darien and ran away.

Serena had run all the way home to see all her stuff in a moving van. She then saw her mother and ran towards her.

"Serena, honey, are you ready to go?" asked Serena's mother. All Serena could do was nod. They both heard a loud honk, they looked to see Serena's father in the car, ready to go.

"Come one, Serena" said Serena's mother slowly walking off from their old home.

"I'll be right there, mommy," yelled Serena running towards Darien's house. She tapped a red envelope to the front door and ran to the car to see her father in the driver's seat and her mother in the passenger side. Serena opened the back doors of the car and jumped in, closing the door behind her. Her father grinned and drove off with the moving van behind them.

Darien had been running home since he began to think about the things he said to Serena, he stopped in front of Serena's house with a flushed face. He knocked on the door repeatedly. He then saw their next-door neighbor.

"Mrs. May!!" He shouted out, to the elderly lady planting roses in her garden.

"Yes, sonny?" Mrs. May said turning around.

"Where did Serena go?" said the young frantic voice.

"Didn't you hear? Serena's father got transferred to California." Mrs. May said in a saddened voice. Darien grasped, Mrs. May went back to planting her roses with a sad look on her face. Darien walked to Serena's house and leaned on the front door; sliding down, holding his knees. Tears ran down his saddened face as he felt more guiltily then he did before.

The wind had slightly picked up and the letter, Serena had posted on the door, flew off and stopped in front of a man's feet. The man bent down, and picked up the letter and read the cover, '_To Darien, From Serena.'_

He took a deep breath and sighed softly.

"My poor son…" whispered the man. He looked up to see Darien rocking back and forth in the front of Serena's house. He stuffed it in his jacket pocket, and walked into his house.

"Why…" whispered the crying little boy on the doorstep of his childhood loves house.

****Author's Note****

            Hey, I have revised these chapters because I did like how they were following. I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them!

-Saikoubi


	2. Now Who Is This Adorable Little Boy?

                     Little Secrets Must Stay Hidden  
  
  
~*~ 10 years later~*~  
  
  
A silver haired woman sat in a plane looking out the window. Her silver eyes roamed the sky's full of depression. She was on her way back to her homeland... Tokyo. But how can it be her homeland if she doesn't even live there?  
  
  
Serena closed her beautiful silver eyes. Everything had changed in the past 10 years. Her looks had changed drastically. She had the figure any woman would want at the age 17. Her golden blonde hair had turned dark silver, as her baby blue eyes had gone silver with a tint of baby blue to them.   
  
  
~*~ Flashback~*~  
  
  
Serena heard a knock on the door of her apartment late at night. She opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. She went to the door and opened to see 2 officers.   
  
  
"Yes?" asked Serena is a scared tone.  
  
  
"Are you Serena Silver?" asked one of the officers.  
  
  
"Yes I am Serena Silver" Her eyes widened in fear.  
  
  
"I am sorry to tell you that your parents and brother with in a car crash. The car flipped over and they were killed quickly. There was nothing we could do to save them ma'am." The officers saw tears flooding Serena's face as she listened to them even in the dark the could see them. The officers left Serena as she shut the door and slid down it and began to cry quietly so she would awake no one.  
  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
  
Tears began to fall but Serena quickly blinked then away. Promising herself she would not cry over their deaths. They wouldn't want her too. They would want her to Finish High School and get a good career.   
  
  
Serena suddenly felt a small tug at her hand. She looked to the left of her to see a little blonde/silver haired boy with midnight blue eyes. She smiled slightly.  
  
  
"You ok?" asked the little boy with midnight blue eyes.  
  
  
"Yes Damian. I am fine." Serena said her smile getting bigger and then gentler. The little boy smiled and then looked at all the people. There where people flirting with people. People talking about business, Damian frowned cutely. When he saw a couple kissing by a window. He shrugged it off.  
  
"Please put on yourself set belts." Serena placed the sit belt on the 3-year-old Damian, then buckled herself up in the sit. As the plane landed it started to bounce as Damian did along with it. Serena started to laugh a bit as Damian bounced with it. They both took off their sit belts as the and stood up. Serena took the 3-year-old Damian's hand and walked to the front of the plane. The door opened and they began to walk off the plane. As they made it to solid ground Serena heard someone scream her name.  
  
  
"SERENA!!!" Serena turned around to see her cousin Mina and her family, come running toward her. Damian hid behind Serena's legs scared of these running monsters. Serena smiled at Damian. She turned around to see Mina right in front of her. She gasped a bit scared. Mina ran up to her and hugged her.  
  
  
"It's been such a long time Serena!!!" Mina squeezed her. All Serena could do was whisper...  
  
  
"Air!!!!" Mina pulled back and giggled embarrassed. She nodded her head in apologize. Serena smiled. She then saw her Aunt Angelique, and Uncle Mark. She smiled as they came up to her and hugged her.   
  
  
Mina then saw little Damian hiding behind Serena. And bent down to his height. And smiled sweetly at him like any other 17 years would when they saw a little cute boy.  
  
  
"Hello there?" asked Mina in a sweet and loving voice. Serena smiled as Mina talked to Damian.  
  
  
"Hiya" said Damian grinning showing all his grown in teeth in his manly little voice. Mina picked him up so they were all eye-to-eye level. Angelique gasped when she saw the adorable little boy. She walked in front of Mina to see the little boy.  
  
  
"Now who might you be?" asked the blonde Angelique who was looking at the adorable little boy with her wise old blue eyes.  
  
  
"Damian Silver." Damian said still grinning. Angelique smiled and looked over to Serena with concern but not letting Damian see it.  
  
  
"Your mother never told me you had a brother. So who is he?" Said Angelique taking Damian out of Mina's arms smiling and tickling the little boy.  
  
  
"That's because he is not my brother," said Serena looking at the 3 of them. Mark looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Angelique stopped tickling the little boy and looked at Serena again.  
  
  
"Then what is he to you?" Asked Angelique, with Mark, and Mina looking at Serena as well. Mina looked at Serena, Mina was the only one who new her secret besides her parents and her brother. Serena sighed. She knew she was going to have to tell then sooner or Later. 'Might as well be sooner' thought Serena as her mind was racing back and forth. Angelique put Damian down as Damian ran to Serena, and hid behind her legs again scared.   
  
  
Serena smiled and picked up Damian and put him so he was in front of her.  
  
"Damian be a gentlemen, introduce yourself to Cousin Angelique, Mark and your Aunt Mina." Damian nodded. And took a step even father forward.  
  
  
"Hello Cousin Angelique, Cousin Mark. I am Damian Silver. The son of Serena Silver." Damian said standing up straight and as manly as he could.  
  
  
"He's your son" asked Angelique and Mark at the same time looking at Serena in disbelief. Serena picked up Damian and hugged him as Mina walked over to Serena, and Damian and out a hand on Serena's shoulder. Serena put Damian down and then straightened herself up and looked at Angelique and Mark.  
  
  
"Yes, Damian Silver is my son."


	3. The Story Of Little Damian Silver

                Little Secrets Must Stay Hidden  
  
  
The car ride was very silent. All Mark and Angelique could think about was that their youngest niece had a baby boy. Damian looked out the window. Tokyo looked so much different from California. He saw toy stores, people, dogs and more. He was so excited. As the 5 of them arrived home, Serena stepped out of the car to see a 3-story house. With a picked fence, roses and lily's everywhere. It was absolutely beautiful.  
  
  
They all waked into the beautiful house. As Mark took out of suitcases Mina should Serena to Damian's room. Damian couldn't believe all the new toys. Serena picked up Damian.   
  
  
"Damian Honey, its time for a nap." Damian nodded and yawned, as Serena placed him in his bed and covered him up. Mina and Serena left the room closing the door behind them so they could not disturb Damian peaceful sleeping. They both walked down the stairs to see Angelique and Mark discussing something on the couch. Mina sat next to her patents and Serena sat across from them. It was a good 10 minutes of silence between the 4 of them. Mark decided to break the silence.  
  
  
  
"Who is the father?" Serena looked away, tears threatening to fall from her beautiful silver eyes. Serena took a deep breath and looked back to the 3 of them.  
  
  
"The father... his name was Damian White. He was a druggie. Back when I was younger my parents where having problems." Angelique gasped in horror and Mina had tears threatening to fall already, Mark just stared at her in disbelief. Serena continued, "Daddy had an affair with a woman named Beryl Thomas, she only wanted him for his money. Mom walked in one night and they were making love in their bedroom. We left that night. Mom wanted a divorce, but Daddy threatened her. He said he would kill her if she did. So all she could do was stay. A few months later I met Damian. I didn't know he was a druggie at first but later on I found out. He started to inject me with cocaine, just about anything name it. One night I was drunk and completely high. So was he. We ended up having unsafe sex, and that was the night we conceived little Damian." By this time Serena had tears running down her face, Angelique had to her hand over her mouth with tears running down as well, Mina was crying openly, and Mark stayed quiet.  
  
  
"When Damian found out I was pregnant he left me he call me a slut, whore, a bitch I can go one for days but I will not. All I could do was crave the drugs, but later on I went to a recovery center. I was let out about 6 months after I entered. I am perfectly clean now. About 2 months later I had little Damian. He was absolutely beautiful when he was born. Mom had tears of joy in her eyes; Sammy wanted to hold little Damian so badly, but daddy... all dad could think about was giving up Little Damian. I wouldn't allow it. So after I was strong enough. I left the house and bought pen house in LA. I never told dad where I went. So one night Dad went out looking for me he took mom and Sammy, but they got hit by a drunk driver, and died instantly" Serena cried as Mina and Angelique came over to her and hugged her with all their might left. As soon as they were done crying Mark asked.  
  
  
"What ever happened to Damian White?" Serena sat back into the sit and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
"Damian.... I have no idea... I haven't seen him in a good 4 years. I doubt he even remembers me." Said Serena, with her voice full of hate and regret. Serena continued once again.  
  
  
"And that is the story of little Damian Silver..."


	4. She's Back, And He's Finally Asleep!

                                    Little Secrets Must Stay Hidden

            Serena sat up in her room with her suitcases on the floor still packed. She had just explained the story to her cousins and felt like being alone. She was looking at an old book of pictures of her mother, father, brother, and her all together. Tears were running down her face as she flipped through some of the pages of the old leather book.

            "Why did you leave me? Is this my punishment for getting into trouble all those years ago…" her voice trailed off as tears fell onto the book. She placed the book in an oak desk right beside her bed and stood up and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the sink and splashed water onto her teary face. She walked out of the room and started unpacking her things and putting them away.

            A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door she whispered, "Come in" The door opened slowly to reveal Mina who was smiling sadly. She walked over to Serena and started to help her put her clothes away.

            "I just checked on Damian. He is sound asleep. It's like he hasn't slept for days." Mina said folding some clothes and placing them in a desk.

            "That plane ride, took a lot out of him. I don't think he has ever been in something so large or so high." Serena said smiling and sitting on the bed and looking at her cousin Mina. 

            "You know." Mina started as she was putting away Serena's clothes. "My mother is going to make you finish your last year of High School with me. She thinks an education is what is going to get you everywhere in life."

            "She's right you know. You need a good education to get anywhere in life. I want to set a good example for little Damian. He is all I have left of my family. And I want him to be proud of me, unlike my parents were when I was younger." Serena said sighing. 

            "Serena, those things are in the past now. You need to look forward to the future. We are going to take good care of you and Damian. You just have to let me baby-sit him once and every while" Mina said hugging Serena and grinning. Serena hugged back laughing lightly. 

            "Alright Mina, you can baby-sit him when I need help. But I don't want it to be an inconvenience to your social life." Serena said looking at Mina with a solemn look. Mina just smiled at her. "Anyways…" Serena continued. 

            "Mom, said to tell you, you start at your new school tomorrow with me." Mina said with her smile turning into a grin. "This is going to be so cool. You're going to go to school me with me!" Mina said jumping up and down. Serena laughed and stood up. She began pushing Mina out of her room.

            "If I'm starting school tomorrow. I'm going to need my beauty rest!" exclaimed Serena as she shut the door on Mina and locked it. She walked over to her bed and laid down closing her eyes. 'This is going to be a very interesting place to live in… but little secrets must stay hidden…' she thought as she looked up at the ceiling that had red roses all over it. 

            Serena stood up and brushed her hair. She put on her PJ's and laid down in bed. She closed her eyes. She fell asleep with in minutes thinking about how tomorrow was going to turn out at School. 


End file.
